


Circle

by ExtraVictory



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: "Is…Is it possible that we're-" Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, staring over at Emi. "Dating now, or something?" Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult Humor. Graphic





	Circle

**Ex-V: Enjoy yourself!  
**

"Maou...! _Hey, Maou-_!" Emi pounded, slightly annoyed, on the Demon Lord's door. "Open up already!"

Sadaou yawned, grumbling, crawling up out of bed to approach the locked door. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming-"

The door creaked open; Hero and Satan stood, face to face, for a moment, in silence. Emi tapped her foot impatiently, hands on her hips. "What took so _damn long_ -"

"I see you don't realize it's three in the morning-" Maou scowled. "I was _sleeping."_

"You didn't feel it?" Emilia rubbed her chin, pensively, confused. "It woke me up…A huge power surge-"

"Sounds like a problem for your electrician to me-" Maou made to shut the door, frowning, and the hero slammed it back open, furious.

"A _holy_ power surge, useless Satan-!" She hissed. "Not Electric!"

Maou stared at her, wide eyed for a moment. He blinked. "Really? Just now?"

"That's right. Just now-" Emi leaned against the railing. "Something must've come through the gate."

Maou sighed, but nodded, vanishing for a moment into his apartment, hoping not to wake Alciel or Lucifer. Emi stepped inside, looking once around, then watching Maou gather his jacket and shoes. "You'll come with me to check it out-?"

"Yes."

Emi was amazed to find herself smiling, a bit unnerved by her recent affection for the Demon Lord. "Thank you."

Maou stared at her, weirdly, as he passed her by, in silence. Emi grumbled. "Jerk."

_(Twenty minutes later)_

"You _do_ know where we're going, right?" Satan stared up into the night sky, bored of the impenetrable silence.

"I can feel it, okay?" Emilia sniffed. "Just because you're a useless demon lord that can't sense magic properly-"

"Oh, I can sense _real_ magic just fine. This garbage holy power of yours is another thing altogether-"

They glared at each other, in the dark, in silence.

_(Thirty minutes of silence later)_

"Can we at least pretend to talk about something?" Maou complained, watching the sun begin to rise in the distance.

"You want me to make small talk with _Satan_?" The hero glared over at him.

"That's what I want, yes-" Maou glared back.

Her expression softened a bit. "How about this weather?"

_(Ten minutes of small talk later)_

"We've _got_ to be almost there."

"We're almost there." Emi sighed.

"Almost _where_ , the end of time?" Maou grumbled, impatient. "We've been walking forever, and I'm pretty sure there's no evidence of life or civilization for a dozen miles in _any direction-_ "

"Doesn't that make it even _more_ important for us to scout this place out?" Emi reasoned, annoyed. "If I could sense such a power from so far away?"

Maou seemed to turn this around his head, conceding the point. "It's possible that I should have gassed all the way up on Demonic Power before we left."

Emi glared at him. "You _didn_ ' _t_?! How much do you have in the tank?"

"Relax!" Maou scowled, waving her down. "There's plenty. Enough to kill anyone that uses trash magic like _holy energy-"_

Before the hero could snap her answer back at him, a trembling in the earth Alerted them both to a cloaked figure that rose up from the Earth to greet them, wearing the white robes of the Church in Ente Isla. " _Welcome_ , Hero. Demon Lord Satan…"

"One of your pals?" Maou turned to the Hero, unimpressed, who shook her head, a little put off.

"I've…I've never seen him before-"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't know me." The robed figure grinned, peeling his hood off. "Please, step inside."

"Inside?" Maou took a step forward, looking around, eyebrow raised.

"Wait-!" the Hero hissed, an instant too late, as Maou stepped over an invisible boundary, revealing a huge magic circle on the ground, spinning slowly, covered in red, green, purple and orange runes.

"Oh, Shi-" Maou looked around, gaping, and Emi screamed for her holy blessing.

The hero lunged, instantly, at the robed figure, producing her Sacred sword, desperate to protect the demon king, but felt her powers leak away the moment her body crossed the threshold into the sealed circle.

She felt herself losing holy magic at an alarming rate, as the robed man cackled, and Emi dropped her guard and her magic along with it. The Sacred sword vanished, and the drain on her body disappeared. Maou growled, furious, and drew his unholy powers up around him, but the church man produced a white flag, and got to his knees, hands up in surrender.

"Eh?" Maou and Emi stared, incredulous.

"Please, before you kill me…" the robed man grinned. "Hear me out. I'll explain everything."

Satan and the hero exchanged looks. Maou shrugged, putting his magic away. "Talk."

"Very well." The robed man began, still on his knees. "You can call me 'Priest', if you like; you're standing in an S-rank magic circle of my own design."

"Bullshit." Emi rose to her feet, shaking her head. "What kind of priest designs a magic circle that drains holy power, but spares demonic magic?"

"The kind that isn't concerned with demons." The Priest grinned. "The circle we're standing on has become an unbreakable glass box, trapping us within; but for my will, we'd all die here, together."

"You think I can't break these walls-?" Maou grinned, wickedly. His eyes flashed red.

"Please don't waste magic trying." The Priest frowned. "At full strength, I admit that you could. But you are not at full power, and you cannot."

Maou seemed to consider this. Emi scowled. "What the hell does the church want from us, then?"

"I'm not here on church business." The priest admitted, rising to his feet. "If you'll hear me, I can explain in greater detail."

Maou and Emi waited, patiently.

"If you'd like to return to your previous lives, you'll need me to speak a certain word, to dissolve the seal."

"And if I dissolve you, instead?" Maou smirked.

"Your fate will be sealed with mine."

Emi shook her head. "What if you die of heart failure or stroke? Of Some unrelated issue?"

"While you're in here-?" Priest chuckled. "That would be highly unfortunate, for you. Let's pray it doesn't happen."

Maou grimaced. Emi tapped her foot. "Explain yourself. _What are you doing in this world_?"

"I need you to answer a few questions. That's all."

"Questions?" Maou wondered aloud. "You want… _Information_?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." The priest grinned. "But before that…I should tell you, Emilia the Hero; You'll be given a chance to free yourself. You can leave right now, in fact."

Emi rapped her knuckles on the invisible walls of the sealed circle. "How?"

"Behold, Demon king, hero…" The priest folded his hands. Golden letters, symbols, characters appeared along the edge of the magic circle. "I have anagrammatized the words 'A Single Chance for Escape' on the circle in runes."

Emilia verified that this was true, and glanced at the priest, confused, when it became clear that this was, indeed, the case.

"If you answer my next question honestly, the seal will dissolve the invisible walls in recognition of the truth."

"A-Alright…" The hero felt a strange anxiety build inside her, as she found herself dreading the priest's next words. "What's the question? I'll answer to the best of my ability-"

The priest smirked. "Please tell us, in clear terms, how you feel about the Demon king."

Silence.

The sound of ringing silence echoed throughout the circle for a moment, before Maou burst into vivid laughter. "Something so simple-?!"

But Emilia was silent, absolutely silent. Maou turned to her, after a moment, confused. "Emi?"

She said nothing, and faint hues of red began to color her cheeks. The Demon lord felt his jaw drop. _Wait._ _Is…Is it possible that…?_

Emi looked up, and met the demon lord's eyes. She stared at him, blushing faintly, for a moment, unable to look away, and Maou found himself caught in her eyes... _No…No way…Does she…_

She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but no sound came out. Maou found himself, against his will, envisioning himself pulling her close to him. _Is she…going to say that she…_

She still didn't speak, and her cheeks glowed red. _She's…She's blushing..._ Maou struggled to process this information. _Does that mean…Does that mean she…?_ Maou couldn't help it, somehow he was thinking of wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly, kissing her forehead, kissing her nose…Squeezing her ass, kissing her lips…

"No…!" Emi snapped him out of it by looking away, and glaring at the priest.

Another moment of silence, as Maou realized what he had been thinking about. _What...the hell..._ He touched his forehead, unable to believe it, eyes wide. _Of course not. That would be nonsense...  
_

Emi had taken a second to compose herself as well, and the blush was gone from her face. "I hate Maou-" She said at least, huffing, crossing her arms. "I've always hated Maou, and I always will-"

Maou felt a strange mix of relief and another emotion, one he refused to acknowledge as disappointment, surge through him. He cackled villainously, glaring at the Priest. "That's right. I don't know what you were expecting, Priest, but you're a fool." The demon lord gathered his evil powers up around him once again. "Don't you think it's _presumptuous_ to trap the Hero and Satan in a glass box? You'll be lucky to escape with your life…"

"That may be-" The church man grinned. "But for now, you still need to protect my consciousness to escape."

Maou's eyes flashed bright red, and his smirk turned instantly to a manic scowl. " _ **You**_ -!" His voice rang with the power of a thousand crows from hell. "Scum, you said we could leave if she answered-"

"-Honestly. If she answered honestly-" The priest interjected, trembling, terrified, hands shaking, blood draining from his face. "If she answered _honestly_. If her answer was truthful, why are we still trapped here?"

" _ **She answered honestly, and you didn't believe her-!"**_ Maou took a step towards the priest, dark power screaming up around him. " _ **Why should you live-?"**_

"It had nothing to do with me-" the priest found himself backed up against the invisible wall. "The seal evaluated her heart rate and body temperate on its own, to determine the truth-!"

Maou was dimly aware of Emi staring down at her toes somewhere behind him. _Is it possible that...?_ _Does that mean…She lied?_ Satan turned his powers off, for a moment, turning to face Emi, who was still looking straight down.

"Is…Is that true, Emi? Did you lie-?"

"No!" Emilia's head shot up, and she looked desperate, denying. "No, I hate you! I hate Maou…I always have-!"

The dark lord stared, helpless, between Emi and the priest.

"R-Regardless…The seal has determined that your single chance was wasted-" The man of god gestured with one hand, pointing at the fading anagrammatizations of 'A Single Chance for Escape '. "That means…That means the fun can _really_ begin-"

The priest folded his hands once again, and new characters appeared around the edge of the magic circle. "Behold…these are the characters for 'Compelling truth', the final stage of my Sealed Circle spell…"

"What the hell do you mean _'Compelling truth'_?" Emi glared at the priest, furious.

"It means the seal will force you to answer _any question_ I direct at you…It'll compel you to answer honestly-"

"Oh, _like hell it will_ -" Emilia's nostrils flared, and she crossed her arms stubbornly. "just try me-"

"As you wish-" The priest grinned, folding his hands. The seal glowed. "Emilia the Hero, tell me; have you ever thought about marriage?"

Emi smirked, screwing her mouth shut tight, clenching her jaw, unwilling to answer; A moment later, however, she trembled, seizing. Alarmed, she could only watch, eyes moving back and forth wildly, as her mouth opened, and she said "Yes, _all the time_. In fact, recently, I've been fantasizing about marriage every night."

A moment of silence, for a second, as Emi and Maou stared at each other, slack jawed, and then Emi clapped her hands over her mouth, flushed, blushing furiously. "Ah-!" She squeaked, furious.

Maou grimaced, but turned to the priest, somewhat resigned to his fate. "How long do you intend to toy with us, then?"

The man of god cleared his throat, adjusting his robe. "There are a limited number of questions I can ask you. The same number for each of you, and I've just used one of hers. After the last question, the seal will dissolve automatically-"

"Fine." Maou crossed his arms, tilting his head.

"Wait-!" Emi shrieked, furious, indignant. "We can't just play along with his little games-!"

"Emilia-" Maou turned to her, and she blushed a little at the mention of her full name, seeing the serious look on his face. "We need to get _home_ , for Alas=Rasmus. She needs her parents."

Silence, as the hero glared at her own toes for a second. "F-fine."

"I should say, you have _no choice_ but to play along if you want to leave this place-" The priest added, as an afterthought.

"I should tell _you-_ " Maou glared, eyes flashing red, at the priest, who fell silent immediately. "That for hurting Emilia, your life is forfeit."

"V-Very well. That may be so…I will accept that you'll take my life at the conclusion of this game."

Maou stared, struggling to make sense of the situation, from the priest to Emi and back. "What can you _possibly_ stand to gain from this…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. "What could be so important that you'd give your life to see it realized…?"

"That's none of your concern." The priest grinned, hands shaking, and folded his fingers together. "We'll begin with you, Maou…Tell me; If I offered to erase the Hero's memories of you…If I offered to erase her every recollection of you, her every recollection of every interaction you've ever shared…To return you to being strangers. Would you do it?"

Maou raised an eyebrow, seeing the magic circle begin to glow. Of course, he knew immediately what his answer would be, but pretended to give it some thought for the sake of posterity…Suddenly, he felt his body begin to shake, and realized the magic circle was about to use his mouth and vocal cords like a marionette, answering for him; Instead of waiting for that, he said "No. I wouldn't take you up on it." Of his own volition.

After a brief moment of silence, he saw Emi laugh, haughty. "Ha! You useless Demon lord, are you really that attached to me? How sick!"

Maou growled, glaring daggers at her. "Silence, hundred yen hero!"

"You didn't even wait to be forced, you said it on your own-!" She cackled, triumphant.

The priest watched them bickering, feeling very much like everything was going according to plan. He folded his hands again. "Hero Emilia, Tell me; If I offered to erase the Demon Lord's memories of you…If I offered to erase his every recollection of you, his every recollection of every interaction you've ever shared…To return you to being strangers, would you do it?"

Emi's eyes widened, and she looked panicked for a moment as the magic circle glowed. After a moment, right as her body began to tremble, right before free agency was taken from her, she sighed. "No." Emilia admitted, pouting, as the demon lord cracked up. "No, I wouldn't take you up on it."

The priest chuckled, as Maou cackled.

"Shut up!" She hissed, blushing, whirling around to face Maou. "Fuck yourself! I…I just don't want Alas=Rasmus to lose her Dad…She needs _both_ her parents, she needs both of us-! It…It has nothing to do with you-!"

"Indeed," The Priest smirked, folding his hands. "Maou, Lord of the demons of Hell, Tell me; When you and Emilia were staring into each other's eyes, a moment ago, after I asked her how she felt about you…Before she said that she hated you, tell me in detail what you were thinking."

Maou gaped, feeling dread fill him, as the magic circle began to glow. _Oh, shit…_ He thought, desperately, about a way to avoid spilling the truth, but his mind drew up a blank slate and his body began to tremble. "I…" He began, positively lamenting what his next words would be. "I was…Thinking about holding her-"

He saw Emi's jaw drop beside him. The magic circle continued to glow, forcing him to continue speaking. "I was imagining myself holding her tightly, Kissing her forehead and nose-"He was distinctly, painfully aware of Emilia growing redder and redder by the minute, staring at him, disbelieving. The magic circle forced him on, not allowing him to stop.

"I was thinking about squeezing her ass-" he admitted, and Emi yelped, blushing furiously. "And kissing her mouth."

The silence was almost painful, as the magic circle stopped glowing, satisfied. Maou glanced over, warily, at Emi, who was trembling, bright red.

"U-Ugh!" She managed to screech at last. "I-I can't believe you! _S-SO_ gross! You… _you pervert!_ You lecherous demon, you freak! You were doing indecent things to me in your mind-!"

Maou groaned, unable to think of anything to say.

"Y-You shameless _monster_! _How dare you_ grope my b-butt in your mind! You're evil-!" She screeched, and Maou couldn't help noticing that she looked almost excited, almost thrilled. _She's probably just excited that she gets to mock me so thoroughly…_ He thought, as she showed no signs of slowing down or stopping. "You rapist-! How could you think of _Kissing me_!"

"Yes, Well-" The priest interjected, smirking. "In light of all that, Emilia the Hero, tell me in detail; What were you doing last night, at Eight thirty?"

Maou saw Emilia's face lose all color, instantly becoming white as a sheet. She shivered, suddenly terrified, and he watched her eyes flash desperately between him and the priest. "N-no… _Wait_ …" She whispered, horrified, jaw dropping. "W-wait…No…Don't ask me that-"

"It's too late, Emilia the Hero. I asked you a question, and you need to answer, or the seal will tell us what's in your heart-"

"N-no…! No, No! _No_ , ask something else-" She begged, desperately, and when the priest just smirked, and the seal began to glow, she whipped desperately around towards Maou. "W-wait, Maou, just kill me, kill me now, _please_ -!"

The demon lord stared at her, confused, eyebrow rising slowly, as her body began to tremble.

"No, No Wait! Nononononoooo-!" She shrieked, blushing furiously, until the very end, when the seal took control of her mouth, opening it.

Emilia was forced to take a deep breath. "I was masturbating, in my room, with a pair of Maou's boxers, that I stole. I put my face on the part where his dick goes, and I touched myself, for hours, putting it in my mouth, savoring the taste and smell, fantasizing about him pushing me down, holding me down, and taking me, and then I rubbed his boxers on my crotch, imagining him penetrating me, lovingly, whispering sweet things to me, or taking me from behind, and I rubbed his boxers on myself, imagining him kissing me, and I thought about him ejaculating inside me, and impregnating me. I came many times, imagining him piercing me over and over, and thinking about being pregnant with his baby. After, I put his boxers on, and laid on my bed for an hour, thinking about what it would be like if I was six months pregnant with his child, and I had a huge belly, but he still told me that I was beautiful. I thought about being on my knees, sucking his dick, accepting his dick into the back of my throat, choking on it. Just from thinking about how humiliating it would be, as a hero, to please Maou with my mouth, I came again. I thought about whether or not I would swallow his semen, and I knew I would, but I thought about how it would feel to have him ejaculate on my face, and what it would be like to look up at him with his semen on my face, and see him looking down at me, smirking, and I couldn't stop touching myself, so I came again. Eventually I fell asleep."

Emi's mouth closed, and the seal stopped glowing.

Silence.

Absolute silence.

After what felt like an eternity, an eternity of silence, Emi looked, trembling, at Maou, who was staring at her, eyes wide, gaping. She looked over at the priest, who was staring at her, gaping. She looked back over at Maou, and opened her mouth, to say something. She failed, and closed her mouth again.

Another few moments of silence passed, each one more excruciating than the last. She opened and closed her mouth, ineffectively, as heat began to swim in her cheeks.

"E-Emi?!" Maou managed to say at last, and she stared at him, blushing, radiantly red, silent, as all the blood in her body rushed to her face. Steaming, trembling, she sat down, but wasn't able to look away from Maou, who was growing red himself.

She covered her face with both hands, furiously blushing, still unable to speak, still peering up at Maou through her fingers, steaming. "A-ah-!" She said, stammering, at last, but couldn't follow it up with anything, and fell silent again, shivering.

"Emilia…?" Maou took a cautious step forward, dizzied. He knelt in front of her, on one knee, reaching out for her.

She glared down, finally able to look away from him, still flushed, and smacked his hand away. Maou tried, desperately tried, to say something, anything at all, something helpful, but nothing came to mind.

All he could think of was her looking into his eyes, saying _I imagined him penetrating me, lovingly, whispering sweet things to me._

He tried, _so hard_ , to think of something to say to her, but all he could visualize was her on her knees, pleasuring him.

"E-Emilia…" He said at last, and she looked up at him, furious, but he could see the devastation in her eyes.

"Just kill me, Maou." She said, glaring at him, bright red. "I'd rather that, than…"

She trailed off, helpless, and Maou felt like his own heart was breaking. Somehow, seeing her so vulnerable, seeing her suffer was destroying him.

Wordless, Maou grabbed her hand, and pulled her to her feet, sweeping her into a tight hug. She squeaked, as he wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly, pressing her body into his.

"M-Maou-!" She tried to speak, but fell silent as he kissed her forehead, and kissed her nose.

He stared into her eyes, watching her blushing, trembling face, and did his best to sort through his feelings.

"I need you to go back to normal, Emi." He said at last. "I need you to go back, and behave like you usually do."

"S-Stupid…Stupid Maou, how can I…" She had tears in her eyes, and The Demon lord realized, painfully, that he would rather die than see her suffer like this a second longer. "N-now that…"

He made up his mind, and squeezed her ass, pressing his lips to hers.

Maou didn't force his tongue into her mouth, he simply held her there, locking her lips against his, for a moment, and when he separated his mouth from hers, she squeaked, bright red.

"M-Maou-!" She was aware that there were tears in her eyes, and hated herself for it, squeezing her eyelids shut, blushing.

"Emilia…I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to tell you that I love you soon."

The Hero's eyes snapped open. After a moment, she met his eyes, and saw the determination burning there. Her heart struggled, desperately trying not to melt. "H-how soon…"

"I'm in love with you, Emi. Be yourself again, be my Emilia again."

She sighed, delighted, against her will, but tried her best to steel her heart, to keep from bursting into shameful tears. "Say that…Say that one more time."

"I'm in love with you, Emilia."

"Say…Say the whole thing again."

"I'm in love with you. Be my Emilia again."

A moment passed, and Emi sniffed, wiping her tears away on his shirt, before laughing, haughtily. "When did I become _your_ Emilia? Am I your property now?"

Maou felt his face contort into half a grin, half a grimace. "You tell me-"

"Ha! If I made you fall in love with me, doesn't that mean I beat you at last? It's my win!"

Maou scowled. "More like, if you masturbate with my boxers in your mouth, thinking of sucking my dick, it's _my_ win-"

She shrieked, blushing furiously, and stomped on his foot.

He gasped, letting go of her, and she frowned severely. After a moment, he met her eyes again, and she was glaring at him, as if expecting something.

He chuckled, gently, to himself. "Fine. It's your win. You win."

"Because you love me?" She checked, grinning triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah-" He sighed, and she pumped her fist.

"In that case…" The hero shut her eyes, vindicated, crossing her arms proudly. "Then, maybe…It's possible that I also like you...A little bit."

His eyes flashed, smugly, and he smirked. "Oh? What was that, just now?"

"Maybe…Maybe I love you. Ever Since you saved me that one time…" She whispered, glaring sourly off to the side.

"Say that again?" He cackled.

"I…I love you-" she hissed, seething, quietly, and he grinned villainously.

Before either of them could say any more, The Priest interrupted them, smiling genuinely. "This is going great, huh?"

Both Maou and Emi turned, slowly, on a dime, to stare at him. The priest was sitting, reading a newspaper, sipping on a thermos that appeared to be full of coffee, and had only just turned to look at them.

"You're free, you know." The priest chuckled, pointing out that the magic circle was gone, and the seal had faded away. "You've been free for a few minutes now."

Maou frowned. "Why...Why didn't you run away, or escape through the gate? I promised I'd kill you for this…"

The priest shrugged, setting his thermos down, folding up his newspaper. "Hey, I'm a man of God. I keep my word."

Maou sweatdropped. "So…So You're saying you were waiting for me to _kill you_?"

"That's right."

Emi shook her head. "Just…Wait a second. You… _All this_?"

The priest tilted his head.

" _Why did you do all this_?" Emi held her head in both hands, trying to process the past few hours.

"I did it for you two. That's all I'm prepared to say."

Maou just stared, conflicted. "Get out of here," he said at last. "I'm not going to kill you. I don't feel like it at all-"

"If you change your mind, here's my address." The priest grinned, tossing Satan his business card.

Maou and Emi both leaned over it, peering down at the tiny rectangular strip of paper. It said **For Matches Made in Heaven, Under the Jurisdiction of God**. Maou gaped, and turned it over. **Contact Information: Address; Heaven. Name: Father -.**

When Maou and Emilia looked up, the Priest was gone.

_(Twenty minutes later, on the walk home)_

At first, the silence was almost painful.

"Is…Is it possible that we're-" Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, staring over at Emi. "Dating now, or something?"

Emi struggled to answer for a few minutes, before taking his hand. "If you tell anyone, I _swear to god-"_

Maou grinned wickedly. "So can I get my boxers back, or-?"

Emi shrieked, blushing furiously. "I'll break up with you-!"

"Okay, okay-" he cackled. "You keep them. In exchange, I'll keep you."

Another moment of silence, as Emilia glared, sourly, over at him, blushing faintly. "I mean it, don't tell _anyone_ …"

"Don't you think we should make Alas=Rasmus a sibling to play with-?"

Emilia squealed, face bright red. "Too soon! Moron!"

He laughed, squeezing her hand. "Give me a break. A Demon lord still needs to make trouble for the Hero, despite dating her."

"…Do you really love me?"

Maou laughed. "I also hate you, if that makes you feel better."

She smiled. "They say love and hate are two sides of the same coin."

Maou seemed to consider this. "Do you really love _me_?"

She stared up into the sky. "I really love you, and _really_ hate you."

Maou cackled. "That sounds about right. Doesn't it seem like we'll always be together?"

"I'll _kill you_ if you leave me now." She sniffed.

"I'll conquer the entire universe if you leave me." Maou reasoned.

They stopped, and stared into each others eyes; Maou was grinning and Emi was trying not to smile. "So, forever, then?" Emi wondered, nudging him.

"Forever." Maou agreed.

"You know, I want a _really nice_ ring."

Maou groaned. "I work at MgRonalds, okay? Give me a little while."

"Not too long-" She hummed.

" _Everyone will know_ we're dating if I put a ring on your finger." Maou teased.

She hissed, conceding the point. "If everyone will find out anyway, I want a huge ceremony and a nice dress as well."

Maou sighed, covering his eyes, cursing himself. _Alciel's gonna kill me. Where are we going to get money for all that-_

They walked together in silence, for a few minutes, content. "So…" Emi shrugged, at last. "How about this weather?"

**Ex-V: I hope you liked it! It's an old story, but I certainly had fun writing it- Let me know what you think, if you would, or consider checking out my youtube channel, you can find it under the name "Extra Victory". Your attention means the world to me, guys.**

**Catch you next time~  
**


End file.
